Our playground
by FranklyFrankie
Summary: Demi calls Selena and asks her to come to the playground to talk. Just a short story I wrote a while ago. Demena femslash


**A/N:** **I decided that I should upload another story, so I typed this story down that I had written down in my notebook, but it's kind of different, but a good different. :) I have tons of stories that need to be finished, and I hope I will finish them, but we'll see when. I kind of need to sort my life out. R & R, please. Demi's POV.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

She's sitting in a swing ten feet away from me. She agreed to talk to me even though I was sure she'd say no.

My fingers were shaking when I dialed her number and my heart was pounding so hard in my chest I thought it would burst out any second. When she answered she didn't say anything, but I knew she was there and waiting for me to speak.

"_Can we talk?" was the words coming out of my mouth. I had tried to hide my nervousness that was heard with every breath I'd taken that whole day. I held my breath as I waited for her answer, or maybe she would just hang up on me, one never knew after several months of not saying a word to each other. _

"_Ok." She said, and I let out a sigh of relief, glad she didn't hang up on me. "Where?"_

"_The playground." I said, and she hung up. I threw my phone on the bed, not wanting unwanted calls when talking to the love of my life._

The playground is our place, and everybody in the neighborhood knows it. We've been coming here ever since we were little, and tons of memories have been created here. Over by the slide is where I fell when we were seven, and Selena wiped away the blood from my knee and kissed the wound. I've always been a klutz, but that was my first scar, believe it or not. Over by the climbing frame is where Selena hit the boys who teased me for my glasses. Afterwards I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, saying she was my hero.

"_Well,"_ she said, _"You're my princess, and every princess needs a hero."_

By the trees is where our first kiss happened. It was short, and it happened mostly because we wanted our first kiss to be with someone we loved. So why not your best friend?

I smiled remembering. I miss those times, when you didn't have a care in the world. When you just lived life each day without heartbreak.

I got up from where I sat in the grass and slowly walked the few steps towards her 'til I was standing right next to her. She doesn't look up from the ground as I stand there watching her, her hair falling in her face as the wind picks up.

She's made it clear that she wont be the one to speak first.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I'm sorry for hurting you, for pushing you away. I know I fucked everything up by trying to fit in where I don't even belong. I'm just… I'm sorry. I miss you Sel. I never meant to push you away, and I didn't realize I did until it was too late." I sighed and looked down at the ground. "I guess you really don't know what you're missing until it's gone…" I mumbled, more to myself. I looked up, looking at her once more. "I'm really sorry, Sel."

She didn't say anything for a whole minute. The silence between us was killing me more and more for each second passed by. I couldn't take it any longer. I sighed, and turned to walk away.

"I miss you too…" I turned around as she looked up at me. I stood there watching her, wondering how I could push the most beautiful girl away from me, trying to fit in to feel at home, when my home has always been where Selena is.

"I forgive you." She stood up, still looking me in the eyes.

"You do?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend." I smiled sadly at that. I really did screw things up if she didn't want me as her girlfriend anymore… But I'll take what I can get. I'd have to admit, being close to her and not being able to kiss her would be torture, but if that's all she wanted, then so be it.

"I know it's not what you wanted to hear, but I want us to take it slow, to get things right again." I smiled at her, nodding.

"Of course." I said. "I know we can't stop the world, but…" She smiled at that and I pulled her into a hug, the first one in so long. I breathed in the familiar scent that I've missed more than anything and hugged her a bit tighter. We let go and give each other a warm smile before we started walking towards her house. She linked her arm with mine and put her head on my shoulder as she started humming on 'stop the world'. I smiled to myself. Right now was a start of a renewed friendship with the person I love more than anything else, and that's all I needed.

She'll always have my heart.


End file.
